White Christmas
by oohcath
Summary: Setiap pasangan memiliki cara masing-masing untuk melamar kekasihnya, termasuk Chen. You don't have to fit in. You just have to stand out. Chen memiliki cara sendiri dalam melamar Xiumun. /ChenMin (Ini fanfic Exo pertamaku. Cannot wait for Christmas. CHENMIN IN YOUR AREA...)


Ini fic Exo pertamaku. Aku sih lumayan sedih soalnya di instagram dikit banget postingannya tentang CMHS (ChenMin Hard Shipper). Kebanyakan tentang ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, sama KrisTao. Oke mari kita ramaikan CMHS.

Main Character:

Kim Jong Dae alias Chen Exo

Kim Min Seok alias Xiumin Exo

Enjoy Reading….

 **White Christmas**

Tanggal 24 Desember pukul 23.00 KST dan salju masih turun di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Beberapa orang mungkin ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan bergelung di dalam selimut hangat yahh pokoknya menghabiskan waktu dirumah. Tapi banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk santai di taman sambil menghitung waktu menuju Natal. Termasuk pasangan yang satu ini, namja tampan bergelar seme, yaitu Kim Jong Dae alias Chen dan namja cantik bergelar uke, yaitu Kim Min Seok alias Xiumin.

"Chenie, aku kangen.." kata Xiumin sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Chen.

"Aku juga chagiya.." balas Chen.

Mereka terdiam tanpa kata. Sepertinya mereka berdua lebih memilih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing tentang salju.

"Xiuminie, kamu kedinginan ya? Pipimu merah." Chen meneliti wajah Xiumin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hatchii! ! !" Xiumin berbohong.

"Gak usah sok keren… nanti kamu sakit." Kata Chen lalu memeluk Xiumin dan memastikan Xiumin merasa hangat.

Malam natal ini menurut Xiumin sangat istimewa karena Chen yang notabene mahasiswa jurusan teknik kimia selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan kuliah, praktikum, proyek, tugas presentasi, tugas membuat makalah, dan pekerjaan sampingannya yaitu guru les vokal dan les kimia. Jadi menurut Xiumin, ini merupakan kesempatan langka yang sayang jika dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Chenie, kamu tahu gak?"

"Apa?"

"Bulan April lalu, waktu itu Sehun sama Luhan lagi berantem gara-gara Sehun selalu sibuk sama kegiatan organisasi. Trus malamnya, dalam posisi capek, muka kusut, dia bela-belain nemuin orang tuanya Luhan trus ngelamar Luhan di depan orang tuanya. Trus gak lama bulan Mei lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun romantis sekali. Waktu itu kan Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol tidak datang di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi tahu-tahu Baekhyun dikirimi kotak kado yang sangaaaatttt besar. Trus pas dibuka isinya Chanyeol yang membawa cincin dan melamar Baekhyun di depan tamu undangan." Xiumin mulai cerita dan Chen hanya menggumam.

"Trus Oktober lalu waktu Lay ulang tahun Suho nyuruh Lay ke tengah lapangan, trus Suho teriak "WILL YOU MARRY ME" keras-keras sampai mukanya Lay merah. Trus Kris melamar Tao di restoran mewah pas valentine day tahun lalu dan cincinnya mahal banget. Pokoknya harganya 12 miliar. Trus minggu lalu Kai ngajak dansa Kyungsoo trus ditengah-tengah Kai ngelamar Kyungsoo" Ceracau Xiumin.

"Sudah ceritanya?" Tanya Chen menatap Xiumin yang masih di pelukannya. Kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Sebenarnya Xiumin tahu kalau Chen gak akan bisa seperti teman-temannya mengingat Chen itu tinggal sendiri dan jauh dari orang tua. Orang tuanya di Gyeonggi-do sedangkan dia kuliah di Seoul.

"Chen, kamu sayang sama aku gak?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Gak" jawab Chen

"Kamu mikirin aku gak?"

"Gak" jawab Chen

"Kalau aku mati, reaksimu gimana?"

"Gak tahu. Biasa aja." Chen cuek.

Hancur sudah pertahanan Xiumin. Ternyata selama ini Chen tidak menyayanginya. Waktu 5 tahun pacaran yang mereka habiskan berdua terbuang sia-sia.

"Ternyata..hiks..kamu..udah gak sayang sama aku..hiks..percuma dong 5 tahun kita pacaran tapi gak ada rasa sama sekali..Chen pabbo-ya..hiks…aku benci kamu.." Xiumin berlari meninggalkan Chen dengan berlinang air mata. Chen cuma bisa melongo menatap kepergian Xiumin.

Di halte bis, Xiumin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu jatuh cinta sama Chen yang sebenarnya tidak ada perasaan apapun padanya. Dinginnya musim dingin dia hiraukan bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menggigil kedinginan. Lalu Xiumin merasakan lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ngapain kamu? Pergi sana!" Xiumin berusaha melepaskan diri tapi lengan itu begitu kuat merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Minnie hyung, mianhae.." kata Chen.

"Maaf buat apa? Udah jelas kan kalau kamu cuma mempermainkan aku? Kamu mau apa lagi..? Sana pergi!"

"Minnie hyung, aku kesini untuk jawab pertanyaanmu. Pertama, aku tidak menyayangimu. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Kedua, aku tidak memikirkanmu. Tapi aku peduli padamu. Ketiga, kalau kamu mati, aku juga akan ikut mati. Karena aku tahu aku gak bisa hidup tanpa kamu." Kata Chen dengan lembut. Xiumin _shock_.

"Maaf hyung, aku bukan pemberani seperti Sehun, bukan orang yang penuh dengan kejutan seperti Chanyeol, bukan orang yang nekat seperti Suho hyung, bukan sekaya Kris hyung, dan aku tidak bisa berdansa seperti Kai. Tapi hyung, sebenarnya aku kesini cuma untuk ini.." Chen melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil dari saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan cincin titanium.

"Hyung, ini hanya cincin biasa. Aku tidak mampu membeli cincin berlian seperti punyanya Tao. Tapi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Chen berlutut di depan Xiumin.

"Ya..ya..ya.. aku mau Chen. Aku mau menikah denganmu." Xiumin terharu.

"Besok, antarkan aku ke orang tuamu."

 **End**


End file.
